


Callum and the Royal Pain In the Ass--DRABBLE

by herecomestroublr



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Archmage Callum, Everyone is Over 21 Years Old, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, Rayla Just Wants This Kid Out Of Her Already, Rayla's Horny and Everyone Knows, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: “Yeah, she’s fine. We’re just waiting for the baby to want out at this point. Soren made her take her maternity leave when she started fights without any warning.” He said, slowly assembling the metal casing around the crystal stone he had embedded with power.“I remember that! He came home with a black eye and tons of bruises. He said I was cruel for laughing at him, but he looked like a kicked puppy!” She laughed, sitting back in her chair and pushing away from his work table to spin around.Callum chuckled at the memory. “Hewaspretty pathetic for a few days.”





	Callum and the Royal Pain In the Ass--DRABBLE

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS OVER 21 YEARS OF AGE IN THIS STORY
> 
> Also, I really think Ellis and Ezran would be cute together. I like to think after everything is calm he invites her to the castle and she's all "Wait, you were a PRINCE?!?! MY PRINCE?!?! AND NOW YOU'RE MY KING??!?!?" "Yes?" "THAT'S SO COOL!!!"

“I can’t believe you would _do_ this to me, Callum! This is horrible! Torture! Agony!” Rayla whined from their bed, propped up with at least eight pillows and arms crossed over her large belly as she pouted. 

“Rayla, _you_ were the one who jumped me and said you wanted kids.” Callum sighed, turning from his desk to glance at her. 

“I was horny!”

“We had a _three-hour conversation_ about it.” He deadpanned, placing his quill back into the inkwell and fully turning to face his pregnant wife. 

Rayla flushed and threw her arms up in the air before pointing accusingly at him. “It’s still your fault! You said yes!” 

Callum sighed again before rubbing his face and standing, making his way to their bed and sitting beside the pouting elf. “Rayla, would you like me to see if Ezran and Ellis can come to visit you? Then you can complain about me all you want?” 

Rayla considered it, before nodding vigorously. “I also want cake and fried beans,” She paused, before adding, “and some moonberry juice. Make sure Bait doesn’t drink it all!”

Callum chuckled and nodded, patting her hand and kissing her cheek. “Okay. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

She glared at him, violet eyes narrowing comically before she nodded and watched him leave the room. 

\--------

“So she’s doing okay? Just moody?” Claudia asked, watching as Callum crafted an amulet for her to use to make connecting with a primal source easier. 

“Yeah, she’s fine. We’re just waiting for the baby to want out at this point. Soren made her take her maternity leave when she started fights without any warning.” He said, slowly assembling the metal casing around the crystal stone he had embedded with power. 

“I remember that! He came home with a black eye and tons of bruises. He said I was cruel for laughing at him, but he looked like a kicked puppy!” She laughed, sitting back in her chair and pushing away from his work table to spin around. 

Callum chuckled at the memory. “He _was_ pretty pathetic for a few days.” 

They were both quiet for a while after that--Callum continuing to work and Claudia reading a book. It was nice outside, and they had opened a few of the large windows to let some air into the workroom. After a while Bait wandered into the room looking for attention, and ending up falling asleep in Callum’s lap while he assembled the small blue amulet.

Eventually, a knock was heard on the door. 

“Come in!” Claudia called, turning to look at the door with Callum when it opened. 

Ezran and Ellis entered shortly aftward, giggling like 13-year-old girls and glancing at each other, before laughing whenever they looked at Callum. Ava could be heard panting from the hallway. 

“Ez! Ellis! What brings you guys here?” Callum asked, trying to ignore the way his brother and his brother’s girlfriend giggled at him. Bait jumped off of his lap with a groan and waddled up to his owner, lifting his front half in an attempt to be picked up. 

“Well,” Ezran tried, only managing to giggle as he picked up his pet. “You see, Rayla--” He snorted.

“Rayla _wants_ you,” Ellis managed through her own giggles. 

Claudia snorted, getting the indication, and glanced at Callum. She only laughed harder at his confusion. 

“ _O...kay…?_ What does she need?” He asked. Why were they acting like that if his wife only needed something?

Claudia almost fell out of her chair, Ellis had to brace herself on the door, and Ezran almost choked on air. 

“Y-you have _no_ business being _this_ dumb if you’re going to be a dad!” Ezran managed to get out through laughs. 

It took Callum another second, but soon his eyes widened and his face flushed. “ _O-oh_. So Rayla’s--”

“She’s _horny_ , Callum.” Claudia managed to tell him when her laughter calmed down. 

Slowly, Callum stood from his desk, and pushed his chair in, making his way to the door. “I’m just uhhh… gonna…” And then he was gone, footsteps echoing down the hallway. They heard the recognizable sound of shoes screeching as he made an abrupt turn, and soon he was gone. 

The group all laughed for a bit longer before a comfortable silence overcame them. 

“Well, Ellis and I are gonna go have sex now. Can you watch Bait and Ava? Thanks!” Ezran dumped Bait into Claudia’s lap and shoved Ava into the room, and quickly left the room with a giggling Ellis. 

Claudia watched her king go with an awkward smile on her face. He wasn’t serious, was he?


End file.
